House of Weddings 3: Jivia
by Shrink13
Summary: Jerome and Olivia are getting married on Hatteras Island NC. Plus some Jivia back ground info. Therd genre is Hurt/Comfert. Please read I suck at summaries. Rated T for cutting,Language, and suicide atempts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been about a year since Jerome proposed. We left London and moved to the island where I grew up, Hatteras Island. We moved into my family's old house in Buxton. I am a musicain and Jerome works at _Real_ surf shop. It's about a week till the wedding and everyone else should be here soon. Jerome and I are picking them up at the Norfolk airport today. They all got the same flight so it will be pretty easy, I hope.

Jerome and I drove the longest drive ever up to Norfolk, and of course we had to take his work van to fit everyone. I walked in to where there plane landed holding Jerome's hand. Passengers were starting to come of the plane, and there they were the most un-American looking group of Brits ever. "Olivia!" I heard one of the girls shout as they all ran at us. We got back to the house and sat them all on the couch. "Thanks for comming all the way over here. It means a lot to us." I said "So, were are we staying?" Amber said looking at our small house. "Well the guys are going to stay here and we are going to stay in my recording studio." I said. She nood and looked only slightly saticfied. We ate hot dogs on the beach for dinner then I took the girls down my secret path that I lined with lantersn hanging from trees. As the house got close anof to see the girls started to gasp. "Just wait untill you see the inside." I said as they all gaked at the studio. I lead them through the door into the living room and kitchen. "Hey, Olivia, why dose it say play house above the door?" Nina asked. "The first time Jerome came in here, to help me install the fridge, he said it looked like a play house." I said realizing that it really dose look like a play house. "I'll let you guys pick where we all stay." I said leading them up stairs. The followed me to the first room witch had black walls and neon paint every where, everyone liked that room. Then we went to the second room witch was all pink, amber almost died. We all desided to sleep in the first room, "Alright, Olivia, its time to get to buissness. Tell us all about your relationship with Jerome." Amber said semi-serious. 'Where do I start?' I thought so I just whent to the begining...

_**Ta-da! What do you think, check out the studio at /17-inspiration-cool-beach-house-design/17-inspiration-cool-beach-house-design-163678/ **_

_**Check out the clothes at .com/jivia_maras_travle_outfit/set?id=48879523 (they all start with Jivia)**_

_**Plz review!**_

_**love,**_

_**Kat :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It's been about a year since Jerome proposed. We left London and moved to the island where I grew up, Hatteras Island. We moved into my family's old house in Buxton. I am a musicain and Jerome works at _Real_ surf shop. It's about a week till the wedding and everyone else should be here soon. Jerome and I are picking them up at the Norfolk airport today. They all got the same flight so it will be pretty easy, I hope.

Jerome and I drove the longest drive ever up to Norfolk, and of course we had to take his work van to fit everyone. I walked in to where there plane landed holding Jerome's hand. Passengers were starting to come of the plane, and there they were the most un-American looking group of Brits ever. "Olivia!" I heard one of the girls shout as they all ran at us. We got back to the house and sat them all on the couch. "Thanks for comming all the way over here. It means a lot to us." I said "So, were are we staying?" Amber said looking at our small house. "Well the guys are going to stay here and we are going to stay in my recording studio." I said. She nood and looked only slightly saticfied. We ate hot dogs on the beach for dinner then I took the girls down my secret path that I lined with lantersn hanging from trees. As the house got close anof to see the girls started to gasp. "Just wait untill you see the inside." I said as they all gaked at the studio. I lead them through the door into the living room and kitchen. "Hey, Olivia, why dose it say play house above the door?" Nina asked. "The first time Jerome came in here, to help me install the fridge, he said it looked like a play house." I said realizing that it really dose look like a play house. "I'll let you guys pick where we all stay." I said leading them up stairs. The followed me to the first room witch had black walls and neon paint every where, everyone liked that room. Then we went to the second room witch was all pink, amber almost died. We all desided to sleep in the first room, "Alright, Olivia, its time to get to buissness. Tell us all about your relationship with Jerome." Amber said semi-serious. 'Where do I start?' I thought so I just whent to the begining...

* * *

Chapter 2

I decided to start from the beginning. "When I meat Jerome I was visiting Nina, the moment I saw him I fell in love. At that time in my life I was so depressed, I had just lost my twin sister and my grandparents on both sides. I keep it a secret, we dated a while and he made me so happy that when he asked me to move in with him I said yes without hesitation. It was much harder to keep it a secret; I got a call one day while Jerome was at work. My step dad had told me that my mother was murdered. I snapped, there was an emotional outburst of tears and blood. When Jerome came home he found me passed out, from blood loss, lying in the bathroom with a bloody pocket knife in one hand and gushes in the other arm." I showed them the large scars on my arm "I woke up in the hospital a day later with Jerome holding my uninjured hand; his eyes looked like he had been sobbing. They let me go a day later, I explained to Jerome why, how, and when this whole thing started. He helped me stop cutting. He was my saving grace. If it wasn't for him I would be dead. Then Jerome got in a HUGE fight with this Dad. He was so stressed; I couldn't bear to see him like that. So I took him over here for Howl-o-Scream, then down here. He just fell in love with this island. So we moved here and into the house that my mother left me. We built this place for me to work in and I taught Jerome how to kite board, he got really good. So he went to work for _Real._ And every year we take a trip to Puerto Rico, for a kitting photo shoot. My career as a musician has sky rocked ever since I meet Jerome. He has been the start of so many songs. I don't know what I would do without him." I finished half the girls were in tears or close to it from my 'tragic' tail. "That is so romantic." Amber said through tears. I just smiled and nodded "We better go to bed." I said. We all crawled to our own matrices on the floor. Nina and Amber were in one corner by an orange coffee table. Patricia and I in another by a big peace sign mural and Mara by the door. "Hey Trixie" I whispered

"Yeah?"

"If I ask you a question, will you answer it 100 percent truthfully?"

"Totally"

"Did Mara and Jerome ever date?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I feel like they still 'like-like' each other."

"No, they broke up a long time ago."

"Okay thanks"

"Welcome"

I woke up the next morning, causing Trixie to wake up to. We left a note telling the girls to meet us down stairs when they woke up. We went down stairs and while Trixie started the pancakes I went to go get the paper. I opened the door to find a dozen roses there with a note that said '_To: Olivia'_. I picked them up and put them in a green vase. When everyone was awake and down stairs I explained to them that we were going to the beach. The guys came and took the rest of the girls to the beach while I changed I got dressed. Before I headed out I went out on the balcony to take a deep breath. When I got out there I saw Jerome and Mara splashing each other in the shallow water about knee deep. I took a deep breath and walked down there pretending that I didn't see everything.

Jerome had already brought the surf boards down. The waves were just calling my name. He came back from flirting with _her._ "Hey, want to go catch so waves?" he asked. I tried not to sound angry when I replied "Shure". As we paddled out my insides boiled with rage. We got to the point where no one on shore could hear me yell. "WHAT THE HELL, JEROME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I screamed. "I…." he whispered when I cut him off "YOU CHOOSE, IS IT GOING TO BE ME OR _HER_!" I yelled then took off on a wave. I rode all the way in, I dragged my board up a little then gave up and just started running to the house. I got in and locked the door behind me, despite people yelling after me. I took my guitar and turned on my recorder. I started to sing.

**Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to,**

**As I paced back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you**

**Holding on though days drag on**

**Stupid girls I should have known I should have known**

**I'm not a princess this aint a fairytale **

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet **

**Lead her up the stair well**

**This aint Hollywood**

**This is a small town **

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

**Baby I was naive **

**Got lost in your eyes **

**I never really had a chance**

**My mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand**

**I had so many dreams about me and you **

**Happy endings **

**Now I Know**

**I'm not a princess this aint a fairytale **

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet **

**Lead her up the stair well**

**This aint Hollywood**

**This is a small town **

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**

**To come around**

**And there you are on your knees **

**Begging for forgiveness**

**Begging for me**

**Just like I always wanted **

**But I'm so sorry**

**'Cause I'm not your princess**

**This aint a fairytale**

**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well**

**This is a big world **

**That was a small town**

**There in my review mirror **

**Disappearing now**

**And it's too late for you and your white horse**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse **

**To catch me now **

**Oh whoa**

**Whoa**

**Whoa-oh**

**Try and catch me now**

**Whoa-oh**

**It's too late**

**To catch me now**

I started crying half way through the song, and eventually blocked out the world. I didn't even notice that someone had picked the lock and everyone was standing behind me. I sat there speechless not believing that they just herd everything. I stood up and began to walk away slowly, as I did Jerome walked tort me and gave me a hug that turned into a passionate kiss. "I love you. I choose you, it's always been you." he whispered in my ear. "I love you more than life its self." I whispered back.

_**Ta-da! What do you think, check out the studio at /17-inspiration-cool-beach-house-design/17-inspiration-cool-beach-house-design-163678/ **_

_**Check out the clothes at polyvore .com/jivia_maras_travle_outfit/set?id=48879523 (they all start with Jivia)**_

_**The song in chapter 2 is 'White Horse' By Taylor Swift (I love her music)**_

_**Plz review!**_

_**love,**_

_**Kat :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning in the pink bedroom lying next to Jerome, who was still asleep. God, he looked so beautiful when he slept. But unfortunately I had to get up and drive to nags head. I got dressed and got the girls.

We picked out the brides maids dresses at my sister's shop. Delaney squealed at the ring, she is so girly. We put Delaney's bag in the back of the car and went to the bridal shop. We tried on 4 dresses and chose number three. The lady who helped us find the dresses, Kathleen, was a huge help. Delaney drove on the way back; she made a very unusual stop at the outer banks romance store. I was too tired to even ask why. She got back in the car 5 minutes later. I ignored it and fell back asleep.

When we got back to the studio, I went on the porch and started to sing

"I like your smile

I like your vibe

I like your style

But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way

You're such a star

But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you

Yeah, the reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

I like the way you misbehave

When we get wasted

But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool

When I am complicated

But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

And I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you

Yeah, the reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

Even though we didn't make it through

I am always here for you, you

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you

Yeah, the reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

That's why I love you

That's why I love you"

Then all of a sudden Patricia was behind me. "You should play that at the wedding." She said. "I don't think so, it's not good." I said not to impressed with the song. "Okay..." she said. "Hey go tell the girls that the bachelorette party is tonight in the pink room." I told her, she nodded and walked off to tell the girls. I got dressed and did my hair and makeup.

It took a while but girls showed up with bags and boxes. "Olivia, open mine first. Because I'm your sister." Delaney said. I laughed and took the bad from her hand and started to open it. There was a little dress like thing and a thong. " Ta-da!" she squealed. I didn't know what to say, there was known way I was ever wearing it. Just then Jerome walked in and saw the lingerie in my hands. He blushed and quickly shut the door. I quickly rushed out the door after him, "Jerome wait! Just to let you know there will be none of that. It was Delaney's bright idea." I said. He sighed in relief "Thank god!" he said. I laughed and went back to the party. Everyone else's gifts were pretty normal. Then we went to party!

I woke up the next morning at noon, passed out on the couch in the living room. That means last night was a success! All though I can't remember a thing. I dragged myself to the kitchen and looked at the calendar, TWO DAYS TILL THE WEDDING! I got a huge head ache; I can't think that much with a hangover. I sleep another 2 and a half hours, till Jerome came to check on me. "Knock Knock." He said, he is so sweet. He opened the door to the pink room, where I had been sleeping and laid down on the bed next to me. I felt really guilty about not telling Jerome my biggest secret, he saved my life! He is the only reason I'm alive! "Jerome, I need to talk to you." I said kind of sheepishly. "Shoot." He said. "Okay, when I was little this house use to be my old neighbors. They moved in after Delaney went to boarding school. They had a little girl a couple months younger than me. We use to be best friends, then…." I took a deep breath and tried not to sob. "…Then she, she rapped me." That was the breaking point, I was sobbing. "I was three times smaller than her, I shouldn't push her off." Instead of being mad at me, Jerome just hugged me and let me cry into his shoulder. I love him so much. We ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up, and Jerome had left, typical. I made my way to the kitchen to find the girls already sipping their coffee. "HELLO BRIDE TO BE!" Delaney said. I chuckled and grabbed a cup of coffee off the kitchen table. "So girls wear comfy clothes and sandals to day. We're going to the spa." I said getting out my phone to text Poppy so she could tell Jerome's Mom and my Mom. "YEAAA!" Amber squealed. "_Hey, tell your mom and mine that we are gonna go to Spa Koru today.-Jivia 3"_

They meet us at Spa Koru 15 minutes later. We all walked in Nina walked up next to me, "Where is everyone?" she asked. As she did a tall blonde haired girl came running down the stairs. "Oliviaaa!" she said. "Avery!" I said as we gave each other a huge. "Guys, this is my best friend from high school. She came after Nina left for the UK. She opened this spa, and she is letting us have the whole spa to ourselves." I said introducing Avery. She smiled and waved her shy little wave. "Warning there British." I whispered in her ear. "This way please" she said directing us to a dressing room and handing us all robes and slippers. We all changed and got back massages, facials, and got our nails painted light blue.

"Thank you so much." I said to Avery as we left. "No problem. If you need help with hair and makeup tomorrow then call me." She said waving as we left "Kay Kay" I said getting into the car. We drove back to the house and watched my favorite movie,_ Titanic._ Amber and Nina started to cry at the end, I just rolled my eyes and continued watching the movie.

I woke up almost jumping out of my skin! '_I'm getting married!'_ I thought making a huge smile come a crossed my face. I skipped down stairs and started making some coffee, when the doorbell rang. I skipped over and opened the door to find a rose with a note attached to it.

"Dear Olivia,

I love you with all my heart, all my soul, and my being. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. It is an honor to call you my wife. I love you so much.

-Jerome"

I twirled around with the rose in my hand; I couldn't believe that I was getting my fairy tale ending after all. After today I was going to be Miss Olivia Clark! The door interrupted me from my wonderful thoughts. I opened the door and Poppy, my Mom, and Miss Clark standing there. I let them in and offered them some coffee. The rest of the girls came down about 5 minutes later. Delaney looked ecstatic, it made me laugh. I texted Avery and asked if she wanted to come over, about 15 minutes later she was at the front door with boxes of makeup, nail polish, and hair products.

Everyone was dressed and ready to go, when Miss Clark walked up to me and gave me a box. "Olivia, welcome to the family." She said actually smiling. I opened the box and found a starfish necklace. "Thank you!" I said putting it on. My mother handed out the flowers, the girls had smaller bouquets with blue hydrangea flowers. Mine was made of shells and star fish with little blue flowers everywhere **(see at **** listing/76064608/made-to-order-custom-details-bridal****)**.

My father took my arm as the girls walked down the aisle, the warm sea air felt so good ageist my face. I took a deep breath and stared to walk down the aisle. It looked great; the chairs were covered in white fabric and a blue ribbon and the alter was under a canopy with sea shells and flowers everywhere.

My dad handed me of too Jerome and we walked to the alter. There were to glasses one with white sand the other with blue, and a big vase, that had two star fish on the bottom, it the middle with nothing in it. The preacher raised his hands and started to speak. "Please note this empty glass. Glass, itself, is made from sand and the sands of time have come together, melting into one piece to make this vessel. The sands of time should remind us all of our eternal love and our mortality. Today Olivia and Jerome have chosen to represent their love to each other in a special sand ceremony. Please Olivia and Jerome take your separate glass of sand and alternate the pouring of sand into this joining vessel and united, repeat after me: You are my love for eternity. I blend with you. My heart is like these grains of sands, merging with yours. I am yours. You are mine. We are together forever like the sand, like the wind. We are one." Jerome took the lid of the jar. I picked up the glass of blue sand and Jerome picked up the white one. I poured and then Jerome did, I nervously started to repeat the vows "You are my love for eternity. I blend with you. My heart is like these grains of sands, merging with yours. I am yours. You are mine. We are together forever like the sand, like the wind. We are one." I said surprised that I didn't stutter, and then Jerome said his vows "You are my love for eternity. I blend with you. My heart is like these grains of sands, merging with yours. I am yours. You are mine. We are together forever like the sand, like the wind. We are one." They were so perfect. He looked like an angle. Jerome put the lid back on the jar and we just looked at each other. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss her!" the preacher said looking at Jerome. The crowd chuckled as Jerome pulled me into the most passionate kiss ever!

Everyone went to the church hall, which was just in front of the beach where we were. Our parents demanded wedding pictures, so we were still outside taking pictures. When we finally got inside we were surrounded by family members congratulating us. We had just gotten to sit down when Patricia took the microphone. "Will everyone please clear the dance floor; it's time for Olivia and Jerome's first dance as a married couple." Jerome took my hand and lead me to the center of the room. The music started playing and it sounded way to familiar. "By the way this is a song that Olivia wrote." Patricia said into the microphone. Jerome and I danced to that song for what seemed like forever. When the song ended we shared another passionate kiss as everyone cheered. We ate dinner and cut the cake, when it was time to leave Jerome picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car as everyone threw flower petals at us.

We stopped by the house to change and grab the suite cases then we were off to the airport. I was about to fall asleep on the plane. It was number one out of the two flights that we had to take to get to destination. We had these amazing plane seats where you could unbuckle and pull this thingy up and you could lay down! It was much better than sleeping while sitting up. We finally landed, then, we had to go board our second plane. The first flight was so long, that there was light outside and we could see the plane. It had blue and white strips and a big white flower on the end of it. We boarded the plane and just looked out the window the entire flight. "We have now landed in Bora Bora. Please wait until the plane has come to a complete stop before standing. Thank you for flying with us and welcome to Bora Bora." I waited a minute then sprang up from my set. I have had enough sitting to last me a life time.

We took a bus to our hotel, when we got there women were standing in the front and putting leis with white and blue hydrangea bunches around our necks. We checked in and headed out to our villa thingy. We spent the whole week just relaxing. In the middle of that week I got a call from screaming Amber, apparently Alfie had proposed. That should be a very interesting wedding.

* * *

Song: I love you by Avril Lavine

Excuse: Sorry, I havent uploaded in forever! Im suffering from a major heart break. Its frikin killing me!

- Kat /3


End file.
